A little pun never killed no body
by KiaraTheKlazomaniac
Summary: After a stressful day, Chat helps his Lady relieve tension with a pun off


_**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic. I have underlined all the puns. Sorry it's a bit short. I write this before getting ready for school. Anyway hope u enjoy.**_

A lone Ladybug sat on the Eiffel Tower, looking down at the city currently being dwarfed by the giant steel structures. The city was at peace, for now. The last Akuma, a girl who had been scrutinised for her clothes by, surprise look who it is, Chloe. Ladybug let it a deep sigh if frustration while thinking about the brat that plagued her life as Marinette. And as if that wasn't good enough, Chloe's malicious ways caused many Akuma attacks. Suddenly, Ladybug heard a light thud behind her.

"I know it's you, Chat Noir." groaned Ladybug. For weeks now Chat had been trying to sneak up on her with no prevail. Apparently, he didn't obtain the science of a cat and there light tred. Oh but he just had to be able to purr.

"Why hello, M'lady. I didn't see you there. What a _purrfect_ night it is!" Came her partners reply.

A slight smile formed at the corners of Ladybug lips when she heard the Black Cats pun

"Really, Kitty? A pun?" she asked her voice full of the amusement she tried so hard to hide.

"Of course. You know you secretly love them, Bugaboo." came Chats cool voice with his reply.

Ladybug thought. Maybe Chats puns were just the thing to relieve the tension of yet another day of being harassed by Chloe.

"Actually Chat, " she started, her partner ready for rejection, "I do."

Chat looked shocked. He looked like someone had made him wear a suit made of electric eels. Ladybug didn't even try to hide her amusement at the look on Chats usually calm and smug face.

"Y-Y-You do?" He finally managed to stutter out.

"Yes I do. Oh, and Chat. I have one thing to say about your suit." Said Ladybug.

"Oh?"

"It suits you." This was a pun Ladybug had had on her mind forever. She just had to sind the right time to use it. Chats look of shock came back.

"A pun! Are you challenging me to a fight of the puns, M'lady?" The smug look was back on his face.

"A what?"

"A pun-off!" was all Chat said for an answer.

"If that's what you want." Ladybug replied. She had decided that Chats idiotic but somewhat amusing puns could relieve the stress of a hard day.

Chats face lit up in triumph. His Lady had said that she liked his puns and now she was saying that she would join him in a pun-off. Chat thought he'd died and gone to heaven. His day couldn't get better.

"Really, Bugaboo. Are you sure your not _pulling my tail?_ " If he was gonna do this, he had to begin.

"Nope. But Iight have to soon because you are _paw-fully_ close to the edge and might fall and lose your _nine lives._ " Ladybug gave a satisfied smirk, two puns in one.

"Oh but M'lady, _Chats always land on their feet._ "

"Do they? Well even if they do, I don't think you'll be _feline_ great after a plummet to the ground."

This was a pun Cha used almost daily. Give him a dose of his own medicine, thought Ladybug.

"Bugaboo," Chat gasped, "You've been caught _red pawed_ for pun stealing."

"C'mon Chat. That was a bit _cheesy_." Ladybug was quiet happy with this one. Chat had once 5ild her about how his Kwamii only eats cheese

,mainly if the... Strong variety.

"No not the cheese. I beg you, anything but the cheese!"

Chat... Always up for the dramatics. "Do u give up, Chatton? Are my puns too a-meow-zing for you?"

"Ok.Ok.Ok. I admit it, M'lady."

"Admit what? That monster are better than yours?" Came Ladybugs somewhat smug reply.

"No... That u taught you well."

Ladybig groaned just before hearing

synchronised a beeping noise coming from her ears and Chats tight fitting gloves.

"Looks like I've got to make like a chat and run, Bugaboo. But mark my word, this isn't over!" Chat yelled while using his Staff to propel himself of the Tower.

Ladybug smiled while she watched him leave.

Whose would've knew it would be the Cocky Chat Noir who would make her smile in such a hard day. Suddenly, she detransformed.

" Marinette why are we in the Eiffel Tower?" Was the first thing Tikki asked.

"I'm sorry, Tikki. I was thinking."

"That's ok, but how are we gonna get down?"

For not the first time in her life, Marinette was stuck for answers.

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Love, FoxWaffles.**_


End file.
